


Dancing Queen

by SpaceJammie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Jokes, Bokuaka - Freeform, Bottoms are figure skaters, Cute Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Jokes, Everyone in this fic loves Yuri On Ice, Everyone laughs and everyone cries, I came here to write and to make you cry and I'm all done writing, I promise you will laugh more than you cry though, Ice Skating, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Oddly Specific Fic For My Oddly Specific Interests, Omg Ice Adolescence trailer just dropped so i posted a bonus chapter, Past Child Abuse, References to ABBA, Suga can make anything dirty(especially yoga), There's Been An Accident, Tops are hockey players/hockey coaches, Ushijima: you should have come to the hockey team, Will Daichi or won't Daichi actually gush blood from his nose anime style, Yoga, daisuga - Freeform, iwaoi - Freeform, this fic will hurt you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceJammie/pseuds/SpaceJammie
Summary: Oikawa is a figure skater. He's getting ready for a competition.His boyfriend, Iwaizumi, plays hockey and coaches a junior hockey team.What happens when there's a misunderstanding between them? Can their love overcome it?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 127
Kudos: 384
Collections: maazesfini





	1. Can You Hear My Heart Beat?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pastel_sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastel_sunshine/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter titles don't always correlate with the content of the chapter, they are lyrics from the Yuri On Ice intro.
> 
> "You can't write a gay ice skating story without paying homage to our ice queens Victor and Yuri." -Bokuto, probably.

A group of seven young men were standing in the middle of a kitchen appliance aisle while having a seemingly intense discussion. But it was really just Bokuto who was speaking loudly, because he was trying to make a point as he compared two blenders. 

"The Vitamix gets the ingredients way smoother. I don’t care if the Ninja has the individual serve cups. Are we going to sacrifice the quality of our smoothies just so we can make smaller portions?" Bokuto demanded as he dramatically gestured between two blenders on the store's display shelf.

Akaashi was standing beside Bokuto, and he was quietly listening to his boyfriend argue over blender quality. 

Kuroo, who stood on Bokuto’s other side, laid a hand on his friend’s shoulder. "I'm with you, man. There’s a huge difference in the final product. My parents had a Ninja blender when I was growing up, and whenever I'd try to make Kenma a smoothie at my house, he wouldn't drink it. He said he could still 'feel individual ingredients,' whatever that means."

Kuroo leaned an arm on Kenma's shoulder; the man was standing right next to him.

"I could feel the skins from the blueberries, and there would be chunks of frozen banana. If I wanted to chew food, I wouldn't be having a smoothie," Kenma said dryly. 

"Iwa-chan's family had a Vitamix and I never had to chew any of the smoothies we made with it. _So I vote for Vitamix_!" Oikawa sang the last part while wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi from behind. He tried to stick his hands into the front pockets of his boyfriend’s jeans.

Iwaizumi smacked Oikawa’s hands and then pulled them against his chest. Only to keep Oikawa out of his pockets; totally not because he wanted to be held or anything. 

"I vote for the Vitamix too," said Suga from the other end of the aisle, where he stood looking at a row of small kitchen appliances. "I also think you guys should get a toaster oven. I'm tired of having cold bagels when Daichi and I come over for breakfast."

Iwaizumi scoffed. "Why are you voting? You don't live with us, Suga. If you want a toaster to use when you and Daichi come eat breakfast at _our place_ every morning, buy it yourself."

Oikawa leaned his mouth against Iwaizumi's shoulder biting playfully. "Don't be mean to him, he’s our ride to the ice rink."

Iwaizumi reached a hand back to flick Oikawa's forehead lightly.

Oikawa pouted dramatically. "Mean, Iwa-chan! That was way harder than necessary!"

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. "I barely touched you."

Suga walked back over to the group; he held a box containing a toaster. "I think you meant to say 'don't be mean to Suga, he’s one of my best friends and without him I’d have quit competitive skating a long time ago and become even more sassy than I already am,' right?"

"You're way more sassy than I am, Suga-chan!” Oikawa said playfully. 

Suga karate chopped Oikawa's side in response and chuckled mischievously. 

“You can't be mean to me when Iwa-chan is already being mean,” Oikawa said as he swatted at Suga. 

Kuroo smirked at Iwaizumi. "That's your cue, Hajime. Apply apologies generously over the emotional wounds, twice daily or as needed. Can be given as a suppository if the patient needs more direct treatment."

An elderly lady passed by at the same time as Kuroo had spoken. She frowned at him, and at Kenma who was wrapped in his arms.

Kenma closed his eyes and pressed the back of his head against Kuroo's chest. "We’re in public, Kuro. Don't embarrass me."

Kuroo smiled affectionately, then pressed a kiss onto the top of Kenma's head. "I’ll do my best to be the opposite of embarrassing."

Kenma sighed and focused his attention back to his phone, replying to a text as he spoke. "You always say that."

Suga gave Kuroo a light kick on the butt as he winked at Kenma. "I'll keep him in check for you. That’s why you need me around!"

"You know, you and Daichi are at our place all the time, Suga. Why do you keep refusing to move in? We have an extra bedroom and everything," said Bokuto, frowning as he remembered all the times that the couple had declined the offer to move in. 

Akaashi turned to look at his boyfriend. "They need their own space. That's why Daichi and Suga have their own apartment." 

Bokuto's mind went faster than he could keep up with and he jumped to the worst conclusion. "They need space from me?" 

Akaashi pulled Bokuto close and looked at the man softly. "That's not what I meant, love. They’re just really loud when they have sex."

Suga laughed at that, denying nothing. 

Kuroo wolf whistled and then spoke loudly in an attempt to brighten up Bokuto’s mood. "It's true! When they go at it, everyone knows. I first learned that when we slept over at Daichi's house on the night of our high school graduation. They were in the bathroom and probably thought we were all sleeping. You were there Bo, remember? It’s hard to sleep through that."

Bokuto laughed as he perked up. "Oh yeah, I remember that! You wanted to use your phone to record them from outside the bathroom door and set it as your ringtone! Didn't you call it a moan-tone?" 

Another elderly woman walked by at that moment and glared at the group because she had overheard them. 

Kenma untangled himself from Kuroo's arms and went to walk away; he could only take so many glares from little old ladies before it became too much for him. "I'm going to wait in the car.”

Kuroo followed after his boyfriend and spoke apologetically. "Wait, wait, I'm sorry for bringing that up!"

Akaashi was frowning at the memory of graduation night. He was the voice of reason in that situation and had told the others to stop standing outside the bathroom door. "Let's go wait in the car as well, Kou. I have some protein bars out there and it's a good time for a snack." He glanced at Oikawa as he went to walk away, leading Bokuto by the hand. "I vote for the Vitamix too, by the way.”

Just after Bokuto and Akaashi left, Iwaizumi shrugged out of Oikawa's arms and turned to walk to the front of the store. "Sounds like it's unanimous. Grab the Vitamix, Shittykawa."

Iwaizumi left Oikawa and Suga in the aisle alone. 

Oikawa huffed and called after Iwaizumi. "That's fine Iwa-chan. I'll carry it myself!" He grabbed the Vitamix box off the shelf and turned to Suga with a forced smile. "At least you didn't leave me, Suga-chan. You know you're my favorite person, right?" 

Suga looked at Oikawa's fake smile and shook his head slightly. “You should tell Hajime if he’s upset you. It doesn’t do any good to ignore it.”

“I’m not upset at all,” Oikawa said; it was obvious that he was denying the truth, though. "So where’s Daichi this afternoon, will he be at the hockey get together on time?" 

Suga nodded. "Yes, he’s already at the ice rink. He’s giving the junior league team an extra hour of practice today. Some of the kids that recently joined the team show a lot of promise, and Daichi wants to help them refine their trick shots and coordinate moving around each other."

Oikawa hummed. "I forgot there are some new kids on the team. I saw them when I went with Iwa-chan last time. That orange haired boy is clumsy with his hockey stick, but I've never seen someone his age reach the speeds that he can go. And he’s so energetic. Daichi and Iwa-chan already had their hands full with the loud buzz haired boy and the brown haired boy with that funny blonde patch on his bangs."

They walked towards the front of the store to make their purchases.

Suga glanced at Oikawa with a teasing smile. "You go to so many of the practices with Hajime, you could at least learn their names." 

“I do know their names,” Oikawa claimed as he paid for the blender at the self checkout. 

Suga hummed sarcastically as he scanned the box he held and went to pay for it. "Hanamaki and Mastukawa are really improving. Azumane is as well, but he needs more confidence. Then there’s the other new boy, Kageyama. He seems like he’s having a hard time clicking with his teammates, but Daichi thinks that’ll get better once they play some actual practice games."

Oikawa put on a smile that was as fake as the kindness in his voice. "Ah, yes. That black haired boy has a lot of natural talent, doesn't he? He’s very precise and graceful in his movements. It's a shame he chose ice hockey over figure skating."

Suga poked Oikawa in the chest. "It's silly to be jealous of a twelve year old, Tooru." 

Oikawa denied any jealousy as Suga grabbed his box and receipt, then the two men left the store together. 

The rest of the group was gathered around the front of Suga's white Toyota Sienna in the parking lot. They had all teased Suga for getting a soccer mom van at first, but it turned out that having eight seats was really convenient. However, ‘mom’ had become Suga’s occasional nickname, because of the mom van.

Suga was one of the only two people among their friends to have a vehicle. The other person was Kenma; he had a red Toyota Camry, but he didn't like driving it that much. And it didn’t have enough seats for their whole group.

Kuroo looked up at Suga and Oikawa when he saw them coming and called out to them. "Hey mom, can we stop at our favorite coffee place? I need something to cheer me up. Kenma’s being cruel." He held a hand over his heart and threw his arm over his face, trying to look sad. 

Kenma rolled his eyes from where he was sitting on the hood of the van.

"You just want to torment Tsukki, don't you? Picking on him to make yourself feel better, for shame," Suga said teasingly. As he walked past Kuroo, he wagged his finger playfully. He then opened the trunk and put his box inside. 

Oikawa put his box in the trunk as well.

Kuroo threw his arm away from his face and slapped his hand over the one already over his heart. "Tsukki’s a dear friend, and I just want to support him at his part time job. I want to help him get through college and see him succeed. I would never do anything to upset him." He made the most sincere face he could muster, but his eyes were filled with mischief. 

Kenma opened the van and climbed into the very back, already wanting distance from the scene that Kuroo was about to cause. 

Akaashi joined Kenma on the other side of the back row. 

Bokuto jumped in to sit behind the driver seat, which was right in front of Akaashi.

Iwaizumi sat behind the passenger seat for a moment. Then he looked at Oikawa and scooted into the middle so the man could sit next to him. "Hurry up, Tooru. You’re being slow." 

Oikawa stuck his tongue out at Iwaizumi as he slid into the seat. 

"Looks like I get to ride shotgun," Kuroo called out, climbing into the front passenger seat. “On to the coffee shop?”

"I guess we can stop for coffee. It's already past 3pm, but we should just make it to the ice rink before four if we don't make any other stops," Suga said as he slid into the driver seat. Then he cracked a crafty grin. "Hajime, get the bag from under your seat. I assume we want to pay Tsukki with pennies and nickels, after all."

"You make me look like an angel, Suga. Does Daichi know how evil you are?" Kuroo asked the question while making horns on his head with his pointer fingers. He then winked back at Bokuto, who copied him. They chuckled at each other.

"Oh trust me, Daichi knows how bad I can be and he loves it." Suga said with a wink. 

Oikawa covered Iwaizumi's ears with his hands and yelled playfully. "Stop, stop! We don't want to picture mommy and daddy's naughty games! You're going to give us all a flash back of graduation night!"

Iwaizumi pushed Oikawa's hands off his head then grabbed one of the man’s hands so he could hold it. "Shut up, Trashykawa, you're too loud. You're gonna make someone’s ears bleed."

Bokuto licked his pointer finger and reached his arm behind Iwaizumi, sticking his wet finger into one of the man’s ears. "Is that blood in your ear, Hajime?” 

"Oi!" Iwaizumi yelled before punching Bokuto's stomach lightly.

Bokuto wrapped his arms around his stomach and leaned forward, crying out in pretend anguish. "Man down, this is the end! Keiji, promise me you'll never love another! Kuroo, you can have my stuff." 

"I’ll probably sell whatever you leave me, but thanks man," Kuroo said teasingly as he reached back and ruffled Bokuto’s hair. 

Kenma and Akaashi looked at each other in exasperation, not needing to say the words out loud to know they were thinking the same thing. And that thing was how goofy and weird their boyfriends were.

Suga called out as he gave a devilish a grin. "We’re pulling up to the window now. I want the best behavior from everyone, we don't want to upset Tsukki!"

The van stopped at the drive through window, where Tsukishima stood wearing a green apron and green hat. When he looked into the van, the ever present irritation on his face intensified. 

Kuroo leaned over Suga's lap, resting his elbows on the driver's side window frame as he smiled roughishly. "Hi there, sweetheart. I'll make my order easy for you. I'd like a tall cappuccino with extra foam. Iced but put the ice in two separate cups. I want four pumps of caramel, three pumps chocolate, one pump white chocolate, one pump hazelnut, and one pump vanilla. Put whipped cream in a seperate cup, don't skimp on it. And Kenma will have cold milk with four pumps of apple syrup and two pumps of cinnamon, but don't overmix it." 

As he finished speaking, he winked and reached over to pat the bag of coins on the dashboard. 

The car was then filled with loud laughter.

Tsukishima blinked slowly; his eyes were looking coldly at Kuroo. After a long sigh, he turned to walk away. "Tadashi, take over the window. I'm going on my break."

Everyone calmed down as Yamaguchi came to the window. Kuroo returned to his own seat and Suga handed the coin bag back to Iwaizumi, who tucked it away out of sight.

"Hey everyone, sorry about Tsukki. He gets really frumpy sometimes," Yamaguchi said apologetically. He then smiled at Suga. "What can I get for you?"

Suga turned to address the group. "The usual, everyone?"

There was unanimous confirmation.

Suga looked back at Yamaguchi. "Just seven hot decaf coffees, all large and all black. Oh, make that eight actually. Daichi will want one."

Yamaguchi nodded and grinned appreciatively. "You guys have such an easy order. Drink carriers?" 

"Yes, please," Suga said. He reached over to swat at Kuroo, who was still snickering from their joke at Tsukishima’s expense. 

Kenma passed up a hundred dollar bill. "They can keep the change." 

Kuroo smiled back at Kenma as he took the money. "If only Tsukki knew how much we cared about him, maybe we’d get better service." 

They got their coffee and thanked Yamaguchi before driving away.

"Put the drink carriers down on the ground in front of your feet, please. We’ll have them when we get to the ice rink," Suga said. He hated food and drinks in the vehicle. 

"Yes, mom," Kuroo teased.

"Oh shit, I forgot my skates and my gear bag," Bokuto cried out, checking his phone to see the time. 

"I grabbed your sports bag for you, Koutarou. It’s in the trunk," came Akaashi's calm voice from the back of the van. 

Bokuto turned in his seat to look at his boyfriend and beamed at the man. "Thanks, Keiji! You're the best!"

Akaashi reached forward and ran his hand down the side of Bokuto's face in a loving way.

"You never look at me like that, Iwa-chan," Oikawa said as he put one of his legs over Iwaizumi's lap.

Iwaizumi spoke gruffly as he slipped an arm behind Oikawa to hold the man’s waist. "That's because you're always being annoying."

Oikawa groaned. "Suga-chan, let me sleep in your bed tonight. Iwa-chan doesn't deserve my love."

"Are you sure you want to, Tooru? Daichi’s been sleeping naked lately," Suga teased. 

"That's hot," said Kuroo as he glanced back and wiggled his eyebrows at Bokuto

"Steamy and dreamy," said Bokuto, grinning goofily at his black haired friend.

Suga pulled the van into the parking lot of the indoor ice rink. "Speaking of hot and steamy, there's my man!" 

Daichi was standing in front of the building saying his goodbyes to the junior hockey team members as they left with their parents. 

"You guys ready to get slammed around on some ice?" Bokuto asked, bouncing in his seat excitedly. 

"Always," said Kuroo, reaching back to bump Bokuto's fist with his own.

"Hell yeah, I am," said Iwaizumi as he unbuckled his seatbelt and moved Oikawa's leg off his lap.

Suga parked the van and everyone piled out, getting their bags out of the trunk. They waved and called out to Daichi. It had been over a month since Daichi and Kuroo could get their hockey teams together to play a game, and they were all ready to let loose. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Yuri On Ice came out, the guys watched it together. They all loved it. Every now and again you'll hear Bokuto singing "you can rule the world JJ" in the shower, and if Kuroo is anywhere in the apartment during, there is 100 percent chance he will start singing too. Bokuto cried in Akaashi's arms when he heard that the movie was postponed with no date of release(as did the rest of us).
> 
> [Oikawa AMV to Theme Of King JJ](https://youtu.be/V2A8vI7l83c)


	2. Tired Of Feeling Never Enough

The group gathered at the entrance of the indoor ice rink. Suga handed Daichi a coffee while kissing him, biting the man’s bottom lip before pulling away. 

"Good to see you too, Suga," Daichi said as he blushed. 

"Who are we still waiting for?" Suga asked, wrapping his arms around Daichi. 

Daichi returned Suga's embrace, careful not to spill coffee on the man. "Lev and Yaku are running late, which isn't surprising. I'm sure they spent all of yesterday and today trying to get settled. Ushijima and Tendou are also running late, I was about to call them." 

"Why do you even invite them, Ushijima is always so rude to me," Oikawa said while crossing his arms and flipping his hair.

"Ushijima isn’t trying to be rude, Shittykawa. It's not like he said your hairstyle is stupid," Iwaizumi said. He pushed Oikawa's head forward, messing with the man’s hair. 

"Quit it, Iwa-chan! It took me a long time to do my hair this morning!" Oikawa pushed Iwaizumi's hands off his head and stuck his tongue out at the man. 

Kuroo laughed. "Oh, we know how long it took you. At first Kou and I thought Hajime was in there with you. We waited outside the door for 10 minutes."

Bokuto wiggled his eyebrows. "We wanted to record a new ringtone for Hajime. The one we have now is just him snoring."

Iwaizumi lightly kicked the back of the back of Bokuto's calf. "I don't snore!" Then he flicked Oikawa on the butt for laughing at that. 

Bokuto groaned dramatically during his slow-motion fake fall. "I seriously don't think I'm going to make it this time. Kuroo, tell Keiji that I love him."

Akaashi stood beside Bokuto with his arms crossed, calmly watching Bokuto's dramatic antics.

Kuroo nodded solemnly, wiping a fake tear. Then he wiggled his eyebrows at Akaashi. "Bo said to tell you that if he ever dies, Kenma and I have his blessing to have a three-way with you."

Akaashi flipped Kuroo off.

Bokuto stood up and jumped onto Kuroo's back. "I never said that!! You'd trick Keiji into cheating on me, you asshole!"

Kuroo was laughing and he spun around in an attempt to get Bokuto off his back. "I was joking! Besides, it's not cheating if you're dead, man!" 

Akaashi stepped forward and pulled Bokuto off of Kuroo before the two men could hurt themselves. "I would never have sex with Kuroo, and I would never cheat on you. You have my promise, Kou."

Bokuto pulled Akaashi into his arms; he was pouting slightly as he glared at Kuroo. "You have to stay away from my boyfriend for the rest of the day!”

Kuroo laughed a bit more before he paused and looked at Akaashi. "Wait. You only said my name. 'I would never have sex with Kuroo.' You didn't mention Kenma," he said with a raised eyebrow. 

Akaashi tapped his crossed fingers against Bokuto's shoulder where Kuroo couldn't see. And once he was sure that his boyfriend had seen the sign that he was joking, he lied confidently. "Kenma and I have already had sex."

Kuroo looked shocked. "What?! When?! We were both virgins when we started dating!" He turned to Kenma with a frown. "Did you cheat on me?!"

Remaining silent, Kenma looked at Akaashi; his eyes were amused as Kuroo pulled him into a hug and continued to question him.

"I was kidding. That was for making my boyfriend sad. Come on Koutarou, you should get your gear on and warm up." Akaashi pulled Bokuto's hand, leading the man into the building. 

Kuroo looked after them as he recovered from his momentary shock. "Well shit, remind me not to get on Keiji’s bad side.” He instinctively moved behind Kenma and put his arms around the man, both to be protective and to draw comfort.

Kenma reached back and pinched Kuroo's cheek to gently wiggle the man’s face. "You deserved it that time."

"Hey guys," came a familiar voice, "ready to get your butts kicked!" Lev waved enthusiastically with one hand while his other hand was holding one of Yaku's. 

Yaku let go of Lev’s hand and tried to kick the taller man, but he missed when Lev jumped out of the way. "Don’t move around so much while you’re holding my hand! You're going to rip my arm off!" 

Lev looked reproachful for a brief moment, but his smile returned as he ran over to hug Kenma. "Kenma senpai!"

Kenma quickly rolled himself around Kuroo's body in one motion, leaving his boyfriend to receive the hug from Lev.

Kuroo grabbed Lev and dipped the man into a headlock. "You better block the puck as well as you blocked my cock in highschool, Lev. You haven't been practicing at all lately, have you?"

Lev had followed Kenma around like a puppy in high school. He often tried to cram between Kuroo and Kenma at lunch, or drag Kenma off to meet new friends. Kenma had hated it as much as Kuroo did; Lev received many shin kicks from Kenma and headlocks from Kuroo. Eventually, Yaku took charge of reforming Lev to be more polite, and Lev had attached himself and his puppy like affection to Yaku ever since. 

Lev struggled in Kuroo's arms, unable to wiggle out of the man’s grip. "I've been busy! You know we just moved! And I have a new job, and Yaku needed help setting up his yoga studio!"

After Kuroo finally released him, Lev stood up and gingerly rubbed his neck. "Are you guys going to come to yoga class tomorrow? The new studio is way bigger! And it has speakers set up so that Yaku can give instructions through a microphone clipped to his shirt, so he won't have to yell anymore!"

Suga laughed. "I don’t think he yells because he thinks people can't hear him. I'm a little worried for my ears if he’s going to broadcast his voice through speakers. But Tooru and I will be there.”

Oikawa grinned playfully. "One day I'll get Iwa-chan to come to yoga class again, he needs to loosen up." He pinched Iwaizumi's butt as he spoke. 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. "I don't think that being yelled at by Yaku will help me relax."

Kenma was looking at his phone to check his schedule. “Keiji and I are going to get a couple's massage tomorrow morning, so we can’t come."

Kuroo pouted. "You never agree to get a couple's massage with me anymore. Why do you always go with Keiji instead of me? He should go with Bo, and the two of us should go together. Because, oh I don't know, we’re  _ actually a couple _ !"

Kenma scoffed and started playing a game on his phone. "That's because you moan loudly the whole time, and it embarasess the massage therapists. I'll never get a massage with you again."

Kuroo frowned. "Is it a crime to enjoy a massage? You know, you don't have to pay someone else to massage you. I'll do it any time."

Kenma glanced at Kuroo with a dry smile. "I wouldn't complain about getting more massages from you."

Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi with a goofy grin. "Iwa-chan, let's get a couples massage." He slipped a hand in Iwaizumi's back pocket and gave his boyfriend’s butt a squeeze.

"No. I don't want a stranger touching me when I'm naked," Iwaizumi said. He pulled Oikawa's hand off his butt and interlaced their fingers instead. 

Oikawa turned to Suga, smiling sweetly as he spoke. "Well, sounds like it's me and you for the couple's massage, Suga-chan."

Daichi cleared his throat and glanced at Suga. "I'd actually enjoy having a couples massage."

Suga smiled and leaned his back against his boyfriend’s chest. He also pushed his butt against the front of Daichi's pants and tried to wiggle against the man. "It feels so good to be wanted. I'm sure I can find time for a couple's massage with both you and Tooru."

Daichi grabbed Suga’s hips to keep the man still. 

Iwaizumi frowned, pulling his boyfriend into his arms. "I don't really want a stranger touching you while you're naked either.”

"Are you going to massage me, then?" Oikawa asked with a pout.

A playful voice came from nearby.

"What's this, what's this? Trouble in paradise? Iwaizumi is very protective of Oikawa. Don't you think so, love?" Tendou turned to look at Ushijima beside him as he spoke; the two were walking up to the group together. 

Ushijima contemplated for a moment as he and his boyfriend reached the rest of the group; he was staring at Oikawa quietly.

Oikawa put on a fake smile and crossed his arms, not wanting Ushijima's gaze on him. 

"He probably would not need as much protection if he had joined the hockey team. His talent is wasted as a figure skater," came Ushijima's deep voice. 

Oikawa's face twitched. "Well, we better head inside Iwa-chan! We can't  _ waste  _ all our time standing out here," he said, coating his cold voice in false sweetness. He pulled Iwaizumi by the hand and headed towards the doors. 

"See you guys in there," Iwaizumi said over his shoulder, letting Oikawa pull him along. 

"So touchy, that one," Tendou said as he leaned against Ushijima's shoulder. 

"Did something upset him?" Ushijima asked curiously.

Kuroo laughed. "He’ll be fine. Lev, you should take some mental notes on Tendou while we play. He’s a better goalie than you any day."

"Yeah, that's true," said Yaku as he looked between Lev and Tendou. 

"Babe! You're supposed to give me love and support!" Lev said, making puppy eyes at Yaku.

Yaku rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to coddle you. You need to work harder, instead of treating everything like a game."

"It makes life better when we have fun though, you know," Tendou crooned as he cocked his head to one side.

Daichi spoke up suddenly. "You may be a good goalie, Tendou, but you let shots through as often as you stop them when you goof off too much. You could stand to work harder too." 

Kuroo clicked his tongue. "Tough words, coach! Is this why you're keeping your kids late for extra practice? You won't beat my kids by overworking your team!"

Daichi smiled as competitive energy seemed to pool around him. "We don't need extra practice to beat your team. A team’s as strong as it's coach, they say."

Kuroo smiled like a cat cornering it's prey as he replied. "Oya? Where’s this confidence coming from, Daichi?" His challenging aura was almost palpable.

Suga downed the rest of his coffee and reached for Daichi's hand. "Are you guys going to have a pissing contest all evening or am I going to get to watch my man win a hockey game?"

Kuroo took on an air of offense, but Kenma spoke up from behind him. "I think I'll be the one watching my man win a hockey game."

Kuroo hollered out loudly. "Shots fired! I've never been more attracted to you, kitten! Gimme some love for good luck!" He reached for Kenma to hug the man tightly. 

The embrace made Kenma lose his game. He frowned irritably as he turned and started walking to the building. "Actually, Daichi and Hajime's team will probably win. Both this game, and the game between the kids teams.”

"Kenma! You wound my pride, and Bo's pride, and Keiji's pride for Bo's pride when you say things like that!" Kuroo called out as he followed after Kenma. 

"I believe you will lead us to victory, Daichi," said Ushijima solemnly. 

Tendou nodded beside his boyfriend and winked at Daichi. “Let’s go win this thing.”

"No way! Kuroo will be the one to lead our team to victory! Right babe?" Lev spoke loudly while jumping at Yaku. 

"We’re never going to find out if we don't hurry the fuck up and get inside," Yaku snapped, shoving Lev towards to doors. 

Suga laughed as he and Daichi walked towards the building with Ushijima and Tendou following behind them.

  
  


\---A Few Hours Later---

  
  


Suga's van pulled up in front of Kuroo, Kenma, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Bokuto and Akaashi's apartment. The men piled out and pulled their stuff out of the trunk. 

Daichi leaned out the front passenger window. "Thanks again for dinner! One of these days your team might actually win, and I'll have to pay for dinner for a change."

Kuroo flipped Daichi off as the van drove away, then turned to the others."If my  _ boyfriend _ hadn't cursed me out of spite, maybe I would have played better."

"Would not," said Kenma, walking up to their front door. 

"Would so," said Kuroo, putting the key into the lock and opening the door. 

"Would not," said Kenma, slipping off his shoes once inside and walking toward their bedroom. 

"Would so" said Kuroo, following Kenma after slipping off his shoes and chucking his sports bag down next to the closet. 

"Would not," said Kenma, walking into his and Kuroo’s bedroom.

"Would so" said Kuroo, following Kenma into their room and closing the door behind him. 

The rest of them stepped inside and slipped off their shoes. 

Oikawa looked towards Kuroo and Kenma's bedroom, then chuckled. "Are they about to have sex or are they about to have sex?" 

"They’re about to have sex," Akaashi confirmed calmly.

Bokuto walked towards his and Akaashi's bedroom. His shoulders were slumped under the weight of disappointment from losing the hockey game. He and Kuroo never seemed to be able to win against Daichi and Iwaizumi’s team.

Akaashi's eyes followed his boyfriend, contemplating. "Kuroo and Kenma won't be the only ones," he decided out loud, and moved towards his bedroom. 

Iwaizumi rubbed at his shoulder, which he had injured during the hockey game, as he shook his head at his friends and their sex drives. "I'm going to grab a shower and see if some heat will help relax my shoulder. Hope I didn't strain it."

Oikawa pulled Iwaizumi in for a short kiss, then turned to look at the man’s shoulder. "We should put some kinesiology tape on after you shower. I think we have some in our room, I'll find it," he said as he started to move away.

Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa back and kissed the man deeply, gently biting Oikawa’s bottom lip as he broke the kiss. "I appreciate you," he said sincerely. He then turned and walked towards the bathroom. 

Oikawa smiled as he walked into his and Iwaizumi's bedroom. He looked around and tried to remember where they had put the athletic tape. He dug through the draws of their night stands, then looked through his desk, but came up empty. 

Finally, he walked over to Iwaizumi's desk and started looking through the drawers. He found the tape in the middle drawer and grabbed it, but something next to it caught his eye; it was a letter. Oikawa paused and debated with himself. 

He decided it wouldn't hurt for him to read it, so he pulled it out from the drawer. His eyes scanned over it quickly and he frowned as he finished reading it. His eyes narrowed as he tried to make sense of what he had just learned. 

The sound of the shower turning off broke his train of thought. He put the letter back into the envelope then returned it to the drawer, closing it gently afterwards. Then he walked out of the bedroom with the athletic tape. 

Iwaizumi walked out of the bathroom right after. 

Oikawa turned to his boyfriend, slipping on a smile and pushing his worried thoughts away. "Here, Iwa-chan. Let me tape your shoulder. You should put ice on it for a while, too.”

Iwaizumi nodded and sat on the edge of the coffee table with his towel wrapped around his waist. 

Oikawa walked up behind the man and put the tape on the injured shoulder. Iwaizumi caught his hand when he was finished and pulled him in for a quick kiss. 

"Thanks, Tooru. My shoulder actually feels way better after the shower. Some ice and a good night of sleep will probably take care of the rest," Iwaizumi said softly.

Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi's face, subtly searching for something that would somehow explain the letter. "That's good, Iwa-chan. I'm really tired, so I'm going to bed. Don't stay up too late, okay?" He turned to walk towards the bedroom. 

"Love you, goodnight," Iwaizumi said. 

Oikawa hesitated for a very brief moment before turning back to meet Iwaizumi's gaze. "Love you too, Hajime. Goodnight."


	3. I Close My Eyes And Tell Myself That My Dreams Will Come True

Suga moaned as he thrust his hips back and up, dipping his head down and feeling the stretch in his spine as he shifted from upward facing dog to downward facing dog. 

Oikawa was on the yoga mat next to Suga, coming into the same position. "It's too bad Daichi couldn't come. It's so fun to see him when he watches you do yoga. Last time I thought he was going to start spurting blood from his nose like an anime character."

Yaku's voice came across the speakers in the room, directing a group of about twenty.  _ "Move from downward dog and lower onto your belly, nice and slow. Press into your body's foundation for support and keep your shoulders down. Keep length in your neck, remember it's an extension of your spine. Put your hands flat on the ground, just near your shoulders. Tuck your elbows against your body and we will all meet in cobra position." _

The only time anyone could call Yaku's voice somewhat soothing, despite how loud it came out, was when he was leading a yoga class.

Suga whimpered out a groan as he lowered his body down. "Mhm, Daichi’s so fun to tease. I always do a bit of yoga before we go to bed, as much to get him flustered as it is to help me relax."

Oikawa laughed softly as he lifted his forehead from the ground for the cobra position. "I know what you mean. Teasing Iwa-chan gives my life meaning. You’re so ruthless though, Suga-chan. I have a lot to learn from you." He closed his eyes, enjoying the stretch of his spine as he lowered his forehead back down to the mat.

Yaku's voice came across the speakers again.  _ "Next, come up to all fours. Bring your hands directly under your shoulders and spread your knees as wide as your mat. Then bring your big toes together and press your hands against the earth as you slide them forward and lower your hips back on top of your feet. Find your way to the extended child pose." _

"It's all in the hips, Tooru," Suga teased. He spread his knees under him and slowly pushed his butt back while biting his lip and closing his eyes. Then he lowered his hips down on top of his feet while sliding his hands forward in front of him until his forehead touched his mat.

Oikawa smirked at his friend as he moved into the pose as well. "You make yoga seem so dirty.”

"That's why you love me so much, isn't it? I can make anything dirty," Suga said as he slightly lifted his head so he could wink at Oikawa. 

Yaku's voice came over the speakers from where he sat at the front of the room with his legs crossed and his eyes closed.  _ "We will end today in a comfortable seat. Sit tall, align your head over your heart, your heart over your hips. Take some time to enjoy some slow deep breaths while you thank yourself for making time to care for your body today." _

Lev's loud voice broke the calm atmosphere. "Thank your lovely instructor as well!"

Yaku opened one eye to glare silently at his boyfriend, who sat on the front and center yoga mat.

Lev yell-whispered. "Sorry, babe!" 

Oikawa and Suga suppressed laughs as they sat up on their mats and took a few minutes to breathe calmly. 

Not long after, Yaku stood up and thanked everyone for a wonderful start in his new yoga space. The various people in the room gathered their things and began leaving. 

"I still can't believe Yaku’s instructing yoga now," Suga said with a grin.

Oikawa nodded before he replied. "Yeah, I was so surprised when I first heard. Lev told me that Yaku's blood pressure was too high at a doctors appointment last year, and the doctor suggested yoga to help him control his temper so he didn't agitate it. And he enjoyed it so much that he started doing it every day."

"Remember how hard Tetsurou and Koutarou were laughing when we told them? They said they could picture Yaku in yoga pants, sitting cross legged and 'ohm'ing while Lev jumped around him wanting attention," Suga said in an amused voice while smiling at the memory.

Daichi had told them to get the laughter out of their system, because they were going to show up to one of Yaku's classes and support him. They were an obnoxious group during the first class at Yaku's old studio, but the man appreciated their support. Daichi had wanted to go to the first class at the new studio, too.

However, Daichi and Iwaizumi were going to do extra one-on-one coaching for the newest two members of their team over the next few weeks, before their first game against the team that Kuroo and Bokuto coached. After highschool, they knew they wanted to stay involved in hockey even if they couldn't play as often, so the four of them fell into coaching for a couple middle schools. 

"So, competitions are about one month away now. Have you decided on what song you're going to skate to yet, Tooru?" Suga asked, standing so he could roll up his yoga mat. 

Oikawa was finishing rolling up his own mat. "I’m not settled yet, but I’m strongly considering Dancing Queen."

Suga smiled warmly at his friend. "I would  _ never _ have guessed that you were considering skating to your favorite ABBA song."

"It's a classic and you know you love it too!" Oikawa replied as he glanced at Suga. "Have you decided on your song yet?"

"Yep! Good For You by Selena Gomez," Suga replied; his eyes were full of feigned innocence. 

Oikawa chuckled loudly. "We’ll have to buy plenty of tissues beforehand. I can already imagine how you're going to move to that song and Daichi’s going to nosebleed all over himself. I'll make sure someone records his reaction for you."

Suga put his hands over his head as he shook his hips while Oikawa whistled and clapped. They got some weird looks as a couple of women walked past them. 

Oikawa giggled, then copied Suga's movements while winking at the pair of women.

Suga smiled at his friend as the two women hurried away. "You know, it's too bad Kenma isn't competing this year. He’s so good. And I know he enjoys skating, even if he acts like he’s over it. Not to mention the audience loves him, and Tetsurou loves to fangirl over him after he performs."

Oikawa sighed. "That's probably part of why he doesn't want to anymore. It's hard for him to be the center of attention, and skating in front of an audience has become too intimate for him. He’s always been really conscious about people staring at him."

\--

_ Kenma had been shy from the first time they all met in kindergarten, but their group seemed to click together from the start. Kenma had found the others to be surprisingly tolerable compared to all the kids his mom had tried to make him play with before he started school. They didn't force him to talk or make eye contact, and they seemed to genuinely like being around him. _

_ Kenma's mom cried tears of joy when Kenma brought home a group of seven kids home after school one day. She had been so worried her son wouldn't find any kids he could really connect with.  _

_ She was even more surprised when Kenma came to her and asked her if she would buy ice skates so that he could try out skating with his new friends. Kenma hadn’t seemed inclined to physical activity; he preferred videogames. So his mom was more than happy to support his sudden interest in figure skating, and happier still when it turned out that Kenma actually enjoyed it and wanted to keep doing it.  _

\--

"Did Keiji tell you what he’s skating to, and the meaning behind it?" Suga asked with a smile. He and Oikawa had started walking towards the door of the yoga studio. He waved to Lev and Yaku as he passed them. 

Oikawa threw a peace sign up at his friends before following Suga out of the studio. "No, did he tell you?" 

Suga smiled genuinely as he replied. "Yeah. He’s going to skate to Don't Give Up On Me by Andy Grammar. He said he is dedicating his performance to Koutarou, to show him how committed he is to him."

\--

_ Oikawa and Suga both knew how hard Bokuto's life had been, and how he sometimes felt afraid that Akaashi would leave him if he realized how much trouble he was to deal with (in his mind, that is). Bokuto's dejected mode stemmed from childhood trauma, and it tended to shadow over him quickly. Though it was significantly less frequent now. And if he couldn't pull himself out of it, he usually could be redirected by those close to him. _

_ In middle school and high school, Bokuto had played on an ice hockey team with Daichi, Kuroo and Iwaizumi. If dejected mode hit him while playing, it put him at risk for serious injury; he was prone to losing awareness of his surroundings. That made high school a stressful time for Akaashi, who had done figure skating with Oikawa, Suga and Kenma since early elementary school. The other guys had all done figure skating in elementary school as well, before switching to ice hockey. _

_ Akaashi loved figure skating; he channeled his emotions into it and gained a freedom he couldn't find anywhere else. Words had always been hard for him, and he couldn't make his mouth say what was in his heart easily. But his skating brought everything to the surface and released it. Despite that, he almost left figure skating to join the hockey team so he could be on the ice to watch over his boyfriend. _

__

_ Bokuto talked Akaashi out of it and promised he would get a better handle on his emotions. He didn't want to be the reason Akaashi gave up what he loved. That was when Bokuto started seeing a therapist, who gave him some coping methods and helped him work through his past. _

_ They had been 11 years old when Akaashi and the others first noticed bruises on Bokuto's back when they were all changing before skating for fun at the ice rink. Bokuto denied any problem at first, citing his own clumsiness. He was afraid to get in trouble if he told people what was happening. His friends didn’t believe his excuses, but they didn't press him; they figured he would tell them if he wanted to. And they were too young to know what to do about it anyways. _

_ But seeing Bokuto's hurt body broke something inside of Akaashi's young heart, and he promised himself he would protect Bokuto from then on. His mom worked for child protective services, and she went into action when Akaashi told her about what he had seen. There was a long investigation; it revealed that Bokuto's dad had been physically abusing Bokuto and his mom, likely for years.  _

_ Bokuto's dad was put in jail. He and his mom were offered a place in Akaashi's home. Akaashi's father had passed away a couple years before, and it would be easier for two single mothers if they combined their households.  _

_ The whole experience had left Bokuto hurt and confused. He was always worried he would become too much for his friends someday, making them hate him like his dad did. Or that his moodiness would be too annoying. But Akaashi never thought of Bokuto as a burden, and neither did his friends.  _

\--

Oikawa smiled as he replied to Suga's comment about Akaashi's song choice. "That's our Keiji. There’s nothing he wouldn't do for Koutarou."

"And Hajime would do anything for you," Suga said cheerfully while smiling at his friend. But he caught Oikawa's face drop for a moment before the man brought it back to neutral. 

"I'm not so sure about that," Oikawa said quietly. He pretended to be very interested in the building across the street to avoid Suga's eyes. 

Suga stopped walking and grabbed Oikawa's wrist. "What do you mean, Tooru?" 

Oikawa stopped, but wouldn't look at Suga as he blinked hard and clenched his fists. 

"Hey now," Suga said softly, pulling his friend into a hug. 

After a moment, Oikawa spoke into Suga's shoulder. "I found a letter hidden in his desk drawer. It has a job offer from a university in America, to coach hockey. I didn't know he was applying for jobs outside of Japan." He paused, trying to push his feelings back inside of himself before he continued. "He knows I was scouted for Japan's national figure skating team. He knows that I can't leave Japan. So what’s he doing applying for jobs on another continent?!" 

Suga was completely shocked. Iwaizumi had never mentioned wanting to leave his job coaching at the middle school with Daichi. Daichi and Iwaizumi loved helping all those kids nurture their talent, just as much as Kuroo and Bokuto loved coaching their team. Everyone was happy with how things were... right?

Suga released Oikawa from his embrace and looked at the man, keeping his hands on his friend's shoulders. "Have you asked him about it?" 

Oikawa shook his head and pouted. "He should tell me himself."

Suga searched Oikawa's face with his eyes, trying to decide if he should push the man to talk to Iwaizumi or wait for things to come out on their own. Daichi had recently told him that he should meddle less. But even Suga knew that Iwaizumi could be dense; that the man sometimes hurt Oikawa's feelings without realizing. 

However, Oikawa is awful at telling Iwaizumi when he was hurting. Iwaizumi may be the one who can best see behind Oikawa's mask, but he didn't make it easy. He covered his hurt with jokes and sarcasm, or buried it away; he was afraid of letting his facade slip to show his vulnerability. 

\--

_ When he was a child, Oikawa felt all his emotions intensely; his joy was as bright as his pain was dark. And Iwaizumi was always the one who best comforted him when sadness or fear overwhelmed him. Even if Iwaizumi teased him a bit, his friend would never let anyone else hurt him. _

_ When they were 14 years old, Oikawa came out as gay. His friends had been supportive (and would all end up coming out before the end of high school). But not all the kids at their school were so tolerant. Being a gay male figure skater made Oikawa a target for bullies. And he reacted a little too easily and cried a little too much when teased; it's just who he was. _

_ Iwaizumi couldn't stand seeing Oikawa's hurt from the rejection of his peers; he hated watching Oikawa's spirit crumble and be pieced back together time after time.  _

_ It became known to Oikawa that Iwaizumi was beating up anyone who bullied him, often accompanied by Daichi, Suga, or Kuroo when it was a group instead of an individual. He felt incredibly guilty that his friends were getting into fights for him. Iwaizumi would have a black eye one week, Daichi would have a busted lip the next. Kuroo and Suga often had bandaged knuckles.  _

_ Instead of talking to his friends about it, Oikawa just decided that he wouldn't be the reason for their pain anymore. He built walls around his heart and closed off his tears. A sarcastic smile replaced the easy and open one he used to wear. If a bully teased him, he swallowed his fear and his hurt. He would simply laugh and turn the sword of words back on the one who tried to hurt him.  _

_ He didn't tell Iwaizumi about bullies anymore; the pain of seeing Iwaizumi bleeding for him was much worse than holding onto his hurt in secret.  _

_ That's what brought a change to Oikawa, and his friends all felt that change. The only time they ever saw his true feelings after that was when he was on the ice. The pure joy, that had accidentally been locked away along with the fear and sadness, would shine out of him again. _

_ It's one of the reasons Iwaizumi and the others all loved to watch Oikawa skate. Whether it was a performance or just practice, he exuded happiness and euphoria when he was out on the ice.  _

_ Over the years, Oikawa channelled his frustration and pain into strength. He was ever persistent, no matter how many times he fell down or messed up a routine. He held himself to the highest standard. And he applied the same amount of energy towards caring for his loved ones, even if it was less emotionally open than when he is on the ice. As his friends all knew from various experiences, he would go so far as to walk for miles and show up at their door at midnight if he thought they needed a shoulder to cry on.  _

\--

Suga's eyes cleared when Oikawa spoke, and he realized he had been lost in thought.

"Please don't tell anyone about the letter," Oikawa said. He straightened up his posture and took his friend’s hands off his shoulders, squeezing them before letting go. Then he put on a forced smile and started walking, looking over his shoulder at Suga. "Come on, Suga-chan. We have to get alcohol for tonight."

Suga allowed himself a small grin, letting Oikawa leave the painful topic behind them. "Oh yes, our pre-competition tradition. Or as Daichi calls it, getting wasted and letting loose before we spend the next month abstaining from alcohol and practicing all day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Go watch this video, it's just an IwaOi AMV but I liked it and you might too.](https://youtu.be/xdthc1FOZqc)


	4. There'll Be No More Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wrote this chapter on my phone while sitting in the dark, and I believe it's best read that way as well.

Suga and Oikawa walked into the large apartment, slipping off their shoes at the door. 

"We have the alcohol and snacks," Suga said as he put several bags down on the floor of the kitchen. 

"And we have dinner," said Daichi as he moved a heavy serving dish to the dining table. 

"And I have board games!" Kuroo said as he came out of his bedroom with a huge stack of game boxes. 

Akaashi looked at the stack of games from where he sat on Bokuto's lap. "Monogamy, Dirty Minds, Adult Loaded Questions, Truth Or Dare For Couples, Talk Flirt Dare," he said, reading the titles of the stack of games. "These all seem like sex related games."

Kuroo nodded. "They are! Bo and I recently bought them. Are you excited to play with me, Kenma?" 

"I'd rather play something on the playstation," Kenma said from his seat beside Bokuto and Akaashi on the couch. 

Kuroo frowned, setting the boxes down on the coffee table. "But kitten... these are _‘meaningful, intimate games for couples! A fool-proof way to feel more connected.’_ It says so right on this box!" He grabbed a random game from the pile and shook it in Kenma's face. 

Kenma tried to swat it away, but Kuroo dodged his attack. Then the man brought it back to invade his space and shook it even harder.

Coming to the aid of his friend, Akaashi smacked the box out of Kuroo's hand; it went flying across the room.

Kenma and Akaashi high fived while both keeping their eyes locked on Kuroo. 

Kuroo took a moment to recover from his shock before he put his hands on his hips and flipped his hair. "Bo, are you going to let your boyfriend get away with this? Hurting one of the games that we spent good money on, and more importantly hurting the heart of your best friend?!" He looked at Bokuto expectantly and tapped one foot.

Bokuto looked at Kuroo, then back at Akaashi. His eyes darted between them a couple more times before he pressed his face into Akaashi's back. "Don't make me choose between you two! I love you both," he mumbled against his boyfriend’s shirt. 

Akaashi turned and whispered something in Bokuto's ear. 

Bokuto's body stiffened and his face went red. He peeked around Akaashi to look at Kuroo. "On second thought, I don't really like those games. I want to know what Keiji wants to do!"

"I'm fine with playing Crash Team Racing," said Akaashi as he smirked. 

Kuroo gasped and put a hand over his heart. He looked at Iwaizumi, who sat in the armchair across the room. The man held the board game that Akaashi had sent flying through the air in one hand, having caught it right before it hit his face.

"And what do you think we should do, Hajime?" Kuroo asked, hoping for an ally. 

"I think if things keep flying at my face, I'm going to have to throw Trashykawa at someone" Iwaizumi replied. He tossed the board game on the coffee table. 

Oikawa clicked his tongue from the kitchen, where he was helping Daichi and Suga finish putting food into serving dishes. "Now, now Iwa-chan. Come sit down at the table. You get mean when you're hungry."

Suddenly, Suga started digging through one of the grocery bags on the floor. "How far do you guys think Hajime could throw Tooru?" He pulled a candy bar out of a bag and threw it right at Iwaizumi's face. 

Iwaizumi caught the candy bar with one hand. He flipped Suga off and then opened the candy bar wrapper so he could eat it.

Kuroo snorted. “Hungry? Grab a Snickers.” He and Bokuto started laughing uncontrollably. 

Suga was still over in the kitchen; he started laughing so hard that he was almost crying. 

"Hajime could at least throw Tooru from one end of the couch to the other!" Bokuto exclaimed once he had calmed down.

Kuroo wiped tears from his eyes, trying to control his laughter. "He’ll definitely get farther with height than distance, especially if he spins Tooru around a couple times before he sends him flying. You know, like that move in pairs skating where they hold one wrist and one foot as they spin 'em round and round!" 

Oikawa crossed his arms and pouted as he moved to sit at the table. “Iwa-chan is very strong. You know he could lift me just fine, I’m not that heavy.”

"Hajime, don’t eat candy before dinner! It's going to spoil your appetite," Suga teased, putting his hands on his hips and trying to look stern, though his eyes were playful and watery from his earlier laughter.

Daichi pulled Suga close. "Don’t throw candy at him then," he said with a chuckle.

Suga kissed Daichi, moaning softly as he did so. It made the man as flustered as he was hoping it would. "I can’t help it. Some people are so easy to tease," he said as he pulled away. 

Oikawa loudly cleared his throat and clapped his hands together twice. "The food is getting cold. Time is wasting away, just like I am. Thank-you-for-the-food-can-we-please-eat-now!" 

Iwaizumi laughed as he got up and walked over to the table, tossing the candy bar wrapper in the trash on his way. "As you all know, it's actually Tooru who gets grumpy when he’s hungry," he said, kissing the top of Oikawa's head before sitting in the seat beside the man. 

"Let's dig in!" Bokuto yelled as he carried Akaashi to the table. He sat his boyfriend in a chair then took the seat beside him at the large square table. 

Kenma reluctantly left the comfort of the couch and moved to an empty seat at the table. 

Kuroo brought a case of beer from the kitchen and opened it. He handed beers to everyone except Kenma, who didn't drink alcohol. 

They all filled their plates. Beers were cracked open, and more beers replaced them when they were empty. The dinner passed by pleasantly. 

\---About Two Hours Later---

Suga was leaning into the fridge, putting leftover food away. Daichi came up behind him and grabbed his butt before reaching around him to grab another beer. 

"Don't cut down on the public displays of affection just because you're in our apartment, you two," Kuroo teased. He was sitting on the couch with an arm around Kenma, who sat beside him holding a PS4 controller.

Bokuto and Iwaizumi also had controllers and were sitting next to Kuroo on the long couch. The game was paused as they waited for Daichi to come back. 

Akaashi and Oikawa were squeezed into the armchair together, each holding their third beer. Oikawa had a leg over Akaashi’s lap and was resting his head on his friend's shoulder. 

Daichi came back over and sat in his spot between Bokuto and Iwaizumi. He put his beer on the large coffee table and picked his controller up. They were battling it out on Crash Team Racing and Kenma was winning by a large margin.

As the game ended, Suga came back into the room holding his fourth beer. He walked over to the stereo and plugged his phone into it so he could start a song. He set his beer down on the stereo and put both hands flat on the shelf while Gooey by Glass Animals started to play. He slowly swung his hips back and forth to the music. 

Suga then turned around and put his hands up above his head, still swaying his hips as he made eye contact with Daichi. 

Daichi looked Suga up and down as a dark blush crept over his face. 

Kuroo laughed loudly and grabbed a box of tissues off the coffee table. Then he threw it at Daichi, yelling over the music. "Don't get your nosebleed on my couch!"

Daichi flipped Kuroo off while keeping eyes on Suga.

Oikawa stood up and set his beer on the small table next to the armchair. He grabbed Akaashi's beer and set it next to his own, then took his friend’s hand and pulled the man up. He put an arm over Akaashi’s shoulder, then he started swinging his hips side to side. 

Akaashi followed along, moving his hips to match Oikawa's pace and wrapping an arm around his friend's waist.

Bokuto whistled at Akaashi; his eyes were glued to his boyfriend's moving hips. 

Meanwhile, Iwaizumi was watching Oikawa as a light blush dusted his cheeks. It felt like the man was dancing just for him.

Bokuto jumped up and pulled Akaashi away from Oikawa. He put his hands on the man’s hips and pressed their foreheads together as they swayed to the music. 

Akaashi wrapped his arms around Bokuto's shoulders and closed his eyes as they danced together. 

Suddenly without a dance partner, Oikawa jumped onto the coffee table. He put both his hands on his hips and seductively swayed them while winking at Iwaizumi. 

Iwaizumi squirmed slightly as he watched Oikawa; he started to blush even darker.

Kuroo pulled Kenma up, despite the man’s initial protests. He held Kenma against his chest and then started swaying slowly in time with the music. 

Kenma buried his face in Kuroo's neck as he wrapped his arms around the man’s shoulders, allowing his boyfriend to dance with him.

Meanwhile, Suga slowly pranced towards Daichi; he was swaying his hips with each step. He was giving a playful smirk as he climbed onto Daichi, putting his hands on the man’s shoulders and straddling the man’s lap. He held himself up high enough to be able to keep swinging his hips back and forth.

Iwaizumi jumped up and moved to the armchair, not wanting to get caught up between the two men and their gushy love stuff.

Daichi grinned as he put his hands on Suga's hips and pulled the man all the way down onto his lap. 

Suga switched up his movements so that he was grinding on his boyfriend's lap to the beat of the music. 

Kuroo threw a decorative pillow at the pair. "Get a room, you two!" 

Suga whispered something into Daichi's ear, who then nodded and lifted him up. Daichi flipped Kuroo off as he walked past the man and carried Suga to the spare bedroom. 

The two of them leaving seemed to have a domino effect on the others; Akaashi pulled Bokuto towards their bedroom while Kuroo carried Kenma to their room, leaving Oikawa and Iwaizumi in the living room alone. 

Oikawa was still on the coffee table; he was looking at Iwaizumi with an unreadable expression. The music suddenly changed and Dancing Queen started playing, so he crouched down and went to jump off the table. "Catch me, Iwa-chan!"

Iwaizumi's mind barely registered what Oikawa had said before the man jumped. He quickly stood up and caught his boyfriend by the hips just in time, then lifted the man up above his head. 

Oikawa spread his arms out straight and held his legs up; he was holding the pose for the lift from Dirty Dancing, which was one of his favorite movies. 

Iwaizumi looked up at Oikawa and smiled at his annoying, sometimes ridiculous, totally amazing boyfriend. After almost thirty seconds, he slowly lowered the man down against his body and spun them around together. Then he took Oikawa's face into his hands, intending to kiss the man. 

But Iwaizumi’s thumbs felt moisture when they moved over Oikawa’s cheeks. He pulled back and looked at Oikawa's face, seeing tears coming down. He frowned and spoke softly. "What’s wrong?" 

Oikawa brushed the tears away quickly and then looked at Iwaizumi with a slight frown. “You once promised me that you’d always catch me, and that you’d dance with me whenever I wanted.”

With a puzzled expression, Iwaizumi nodded. “Yeah. Didn’t I just catch you?”

"How are you going to catch me when you're in America? How will we dance together when I'm here and you’re there?" Oikawa's eyes looked angry and hurt, though his face seemed calm; he was well practiced at hiding his true feelings. 

Iwaizumi blinked a few times as his mind tried to process what Oikawa had just said. Finally, a realization hit him. His temper flared at the invasion of privacy. "Did you go through my desk?!" 

"I found the letter when I was looking for the athletic tape last night. I shouldn't have to go through your stuff to find out that you want to move out of the country, Hajime." Oikawa's voice was cold, though it had wavered slightly. 

Iwaizumi's eyebrows furrowed as he tried to stay calm. He moved his hands down from Oikawa’s face to the man’s waist. "I didn't tell you about it because I didn't know if it was something I even wanted to do." 

"You didn't want to make that decision with me? You didn't want to talk to me about it until you were sure that you wanted to leave me?” Oikawa pushed himself out of Iwaizumi's arms. “So you hid it from me, and what, weighed whether or not I was worth your time still?" 

Iwaizumi glared at Oikawa as he crossed his arms. His nostrils flared in anger and he yelled over the music that was still playing. "That's not why I didn't tell you, damn it!" 

Oikawa practically screamed his response, which caught Iwaizumi off guard. "Then tell me why! Tell me! Because if you don't tell me things, like how you're looking for a job in another country, how can I trust you?!" He wiped away a tear that managed to slip out as he stormed over to the stereo so that he could shut off the music.

Iwaizumi uncrossed his arms and gestured angrily as he replied. "My dad has a friend who works at that university, that's why I got the job offer! My parents wanted me to take the job, it wasn't something I sought out! You know I love you, why would I be looking for jobs away from you?!" 

"Do I know that, really? Do I? People don't hide things from the person they love, especially not big, life changing, heart breaking things!" Oikawa paced in front of the stereo, willing himself not to cry.

Iwaizumi's words shot out before he could filter them. "People don't hide things from the people they love? What about you? You’ve been hiding yourself from everyone! Hiding yourself from me! For years! Years, Tooru! We all knew something changed for you when we started highschool. But you blocked us out. You blocked _me_ out! Do you know how hard that was for me!" 

Oikawa gestured angrily between his chest and Iwaizumi's body. "How hard it was for you? For you, Hajime? I shut myself away _for you_! I locked my emotions away, so that people couldn't hurt me anymore. So that you would stop getting in fights because of me!" 

Iwaizumi jabbed a finger at his own chest. "I never wanted you to do that! I never complained about taking those guys on, it was my choice!" 

Oikawa screeched out a response. "Did you consider how it felt for me back then?! To watch you getting hurt?! And not being able to stop it?! How was I supposed to watch my best friend do that to himself?!" He ran a hand roughly through his hair as he blinked away tears. 

Iwaizumi was practically pulling his own hair out of frustration. "How were you supposed to watch your best friend get hurt? What about me, Tooru?! Having to watch you hurt yourself for every skating routine! You push yourself too hard, you shut me out, you don't listen to any of us when we tell you to pace yourself! To take a day off! You keep pushing your body too far! You're going to hurt yourself someday, and it kills me to know I can't do anything about it! It makes me regret that we ever learned how to ice skate!" 

Oikawa's eyes flashed icily. "My skating kills you… do you really hate it that much? You're such a hypocrite, Hajime! Hockey is so much safer, you think? I've always supported you. I've never complained when you get injuries. When you broke your wrist, when you fractured your ankle! I took care of you every time!" 

Iwaizumi ground his teeth together before he responded. "I barely play once a month anymore! I'm not the one on the ice every day, doing triple axels with muscles that are too exhausted to reliably land safely!" 

Oikawa's voice was shaking as he replied. "When you left figure skating for hockey, it broke my heart, Hajime. We were going to be the first men to do a pair skate at the Olympics. That was our dream. But then you abandoned me for hockey! I guess it's not surprising that you want to leave me again, now that you found something more interesting!" 

Iwaizumi blinked back hot tears. One of his knuckles turned white from being clenched hard as he fought to control the wave of emotions. "It was your dream, Tooru! I pair skated with you for fun! I didn't want to compete, and you knew that! Maybe I _should_ leave you if you're going to act like such a selfish... spoiled... fucking brat!" 

Iwaizumi continued to yell angrily. "I had that letter in my drawer because I wanted to wait to mention it until after you did your routine for this competition! Because I knew how hard you're going to push yourself! I knew the very thought of me leaving would stress you out! That you would freak out, like you're doing right now! I didn't want you to overreact about something I wasn't even seriously considering doing!" 

Oikawa’s body stilled, and his gaze was glued to Iwaizumi. His eyes were wide with surprise and hurt. There was a painfully long pause before his face slipped back behind his emotional mask. 

"I see. I'm over reacting? Well, Hajime, I certainly wouldn't want to stress you out with the inconvenience of my _silly feelings_. Don't worry about it. You won't have to deal with me anymore," Oikawa said calmly. He walked towards the front door, where he quickly slipped on his shoes.

"Damn it, Tooru, wait," Iwaizumi called after him.

But Oikawa ignored the man as walked through the door, then slammed it closed behind himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also [Watch this video](https://youtu.be/n8tFB7aTwYM) after this chapter and cry with me.


	5. When You Believe In Yourself

Iwaizumi was glued to where he stood while staring at the front door. He tried to calm his breathing as he flexed his shaking hands; adrenaline was still coursing through him. That had been the worst fight that he and Oikawa had ever been through. 

The spare bedroom door suddenly opened. Suga stepped out while pulling his shirt on, and walked quickly to grab his phone from where it still sat by the stereo. Then he hurried over to the front door where he quietly slipped on his shoes and then left to follow Oikawa. 

Daichi emerged from the spare bedroom right after Suga. He walked over and stood next to Iwaizumi, then silently put his hand on his friend's shoulder. He directed Iwaizumi to the couch and helped the man sit down.

Kenma came out of his room soon after and went to Bokuto and Akaashi's bedroom door. He carried a large weighted blanket. He knocked softly and let himself inside, closing the door behind himself. He knew that Bokuto was probably having a panic attack triggered by the yelling. Loud arguments threw him back to how he felt as a child; small, scared and unable to protect himself or his mom. 

Kuroo emerged last. He walked over to the couch and sat next to Iwaizumi. Then rubbed his palms on the knees of his jeans awkwardly as he cleared his throat. "That was pretty rough, huh? We heard everything. It was hard not to, sorry…." 

Iwaizumi looked more fragile than either of his friends had ever seen him. He remained silent and his eyes focused on the empty space in front of him. It was as though he hoped he could make Oikawa come back if he thought about it hard enough. 

Daichi was sitting on Iwaizumi’s other side. He took a deep breath and cleared his throat before he spoke. "You know, I remember how hard it was for you back then. When Tooru hid away inside himself. He stopped telling us about being bullied, but we all knew it was still happening. You were so mad that he stopped telling you about it. And you were so scared that someone would hurt him."

Iwaizumi brought his elbows to his knees and buried his face in his hands. He remained quiet, though his breath was shaky. 

So Daichi continued speaking. "Suga was scared too, you know. We all were. One of our best friends was hurting so bad and he wouldn't let any of us help anymore. Suga even cried himself to sleep frequently for a while, after that."

Iwaizumi let out a shaky breath as tears started to escape from his eyes. Daichi placed a hand on his shoulder while Kuroo wrapped an arm around his lower back.

Daichi spoke again, more softly this time. "No matter how far away he drifted, it was you who kept him anchored, Hajime. You’re the sun he orbits. The one who shines light at him when he tries to close himself off. He’s hurting right now, but he’s going to come back. He loves you more than anyone."

Iwaizumi fought to control his body; he started shaking as he finally voiced his thoughts. "I fucked up so bad. I wanted to protect him from getting hurt for so long, but it was _me_ that ended up hurting him. And not just now. I didn't know he was upset when I gave up figure skating for hockey. He was so much more open with his emotions then, too. And I still didn't see that he was hurting. That I had hurt him with that choice."

Daichi rubbed small circles on the top of Iwaizumi's back when the man suddenly broke down in tears. Several minutes passed; it was silent except for the sound of Iwaizumi sobbing into his hands.

When Iwaizumi’s tears finally slowed down, Kuroo leaned back against the couch and spoke quietly. "I’m going to tell you something that might be helpful to you. Do you remember that camping trip we went on when we were sixteen?"

Iwaizumi lifted his head from his hands and turned his face towards Kuroo, waiting to hear what his friend had to say. 

"We planned that trip when Kenma wasn't with us. He was with his grandparents for the weekend. I didn't figure he’d want to come since it would be nature, bugs and no wifi. So I didn't mention it to him the next time we hung out. But the next weekend, when we were all about ready to leave, Kenma texted me. He asked if I wanted to come play one of the new games his grandparents got him."

Both Daichi and Iwaizumi listened quietly to Kuroo.

"Well, I forgot that he didn't know we were going. I didn’t mean to hide it from him or anything. So I texted back with something like 'I'll see you Sunday night, when the guys and I get back from camping.' He didn't text back, but we were all busy so I didn't notice."

Kuroo paused to clear his throat; his face was starting to look emotional. "So Sunday night rolls around, and I rush over to Kenma's as soon as we get back. I was excited to see him, you know? I wanted to watch him play his new game. But when his front door opened, his mom stood there and told me that Kenma didn't want to see me. I didn't know why, at first."

After a deep breath, Kuroo went on. "So, he avoided us all of Monday and Tuesday. I don't even know where he ate lunch. You guys mentioned it, and I said he might not be feeling good. But really, I knew he was upset with me and I still didn't know why. Well, on Tuesday night I went to his house. I climbed up to his window and knocked on it until he let me in, which took almost an hour," Kuroo chuckled at that while wiping a tear from his face.

"So I finally get him to tell me what’s wrong, and he says _'you left me out, Kuro. That's why I'm upset.'_ I told him I didn't think he’d want to come, and that I forgot to mention it after that. But apparently, he had heard bits and pieces of us talking about it the whole week before we went, and he thought we were trying to cut him out of the group."

Kuroo blinked back a few more tears and took a moment to gain his composure. "And he was so hurt, you guys. He thought we didn't want him around anymore. That I didn't want him around. He thought we were finally tired of him being our _'quiet shadow,'_ in his words."

Iwaizumi and Daichi stared at Kuroo; both were wide eyed.

"We never knew about that," Daichi said softly. 

Kuroo sighed and went on. "We cried together after that. And you know what he told me? _'Please, Kuro. Don't ever make me feel like you don't want me. It hurts too much.'_ And I promised him that no matter what, if there was a situation that involved him in any way, I'd talk to him about it."

Iwaizumi sniffled. "So… you told us this to confirm that I fucked up, then?"

Kuroo wiped his eyes with a tissue and then let out a weak laugh. "Well yeah! You fucked up, you asshole. That's not why I was telling you this. I'm saying that I made a mistake. But more importantly, I apologized. So Kenma forgave me. Just like Tooru’s going to forgive you."

After a quiet moment, Kuroo ruffled Iwaizumi's hair to make things feel less serious.

Iwaizumi smacked Kuroo’s hand away weakly. "Oi, quit it." 

Suddenly, Daichi's phone rang in his pocket. "That's Suga's ringtone. Let's find out how much trouble you're in, Hajime," he teased as he pulled out his phone and held it to his ear. 

"Hey Suga, how's... slow down, I don't understand you... take a breath, and tell me what's wrong... you're in an ambulance?!" Daichi stood up anxiously. "Are you... wait, Tooru’s hurt? What happened to him?" 

Iwaizumi stood up and looked at Daichi with intense worry. 

Meanwhile, Kuroo sprang up and ran to Bokuto and Akaashi's door, throwing it open once he got there. 

Kenma jumped at the sudden noise. He and Akaashi were on either side of Bokuto, who was wrapped in the weighted blanket with wide eyes that were red from crying. The three were frozen and surprised at the intrusion as they stared at Kuroo in the doorway. 

"Suga’s an ambulance with Tooru! Tooru is hurt! Let's move it, people!"

The three men immediately leapt up and rushed out of the room.

Daichi had just hung up the phone as he turned to the other five men that were now crowded around him. "Tooru was hit by a car. It's headlights were off and the driver didn't see him crossing the street. Suga said they’re almost to the hospital. I'll drive the van, let's go!" He grabbed Suga's keys as he spoke. 

They all moved quickly, shoving their feet into their shoes as they went out the front door. They then piled into the van that was parked nearby the apartment. Iwaizumi sat in the front passenger seat with his fist pressed against his mouth as he breathed far too quickly.

Akaashi sat behind Iwaizumi's seat. He moved one hand to Iwaizumi's shoulder and his other hand onto Bokuto's leg. His boyfriend was crying in the seat next to him; the man was already wound up from the night's emotional events and was unable to calm himself. Akaashi gave both men a firm squeeze, trying to convey a calm presence. 

Kenma and Kuroo were in the back row. They held each other's hand, grasping tightly. "It’s going to be okay," Kenma whispered to his boyfriend, wishing he sounded more sure than he did.

As they left the apartment complex and drove down the street, Iwaizumi started sobbing; it was quiet at first but grew louder as it went on. 

Daichi took one hand off the wheel and reached over to Iwaizumi to hold his friend's wrist. He took a deep breath and focused his eyes on the road while trying to stay calm. When he pulled up to the hospital, he found a parking spot close to the building. 

The six men stepped out of the van and walked towards the ER entrance. Daichi had an arm around Iwaizumi's shoulders. Bokuto walked close to Akaashi, drawing on the man for strength. Kuroo and Kenma followed along behind the others with their hands intertwined. 

They all braced themselves as they walked into the brightly lit emergency room lobby. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am here, once again, asking your forgiveness for hurting these guys.


	6. You Are Unstoppable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my fanfic.
> 
> I'll cry if I want to.

The group walked into the lobby and found Suga, who was pacing and sobbing. Daichi ran to his boyfriend and pulled the man against his chest. "I'm here," he said softly.

Suga clasped tightly to Daichi, breathing in gasps. "Tooru is... the car hit him and he... there was blood, Daichi... and his leg... his leg was... one of the tires rolled over it..." he managed the words between sobs. His expression was contorted with emotion as tears and snot ran down his face. 

Akaashi pulled a tissue from his pocket and handed it Suga, then handed one to Bokuto who had started crying onto his shoulder. 

Meanwhile, Kuroo walked off to find a nurse. He wanted to ask for any updates that might be available about Oikawa’s condition.

Kenma pulled out his phone and dialed Oikawa’s mom. She didn’t answer, so he left a short message detailing what had happened and asked her to come to the hospital as soon as she could. 

Iwaizumi stood beside Suga and Daichi. He felt as though his body was paralyzed. Suga's words echoed through his head and his mind kept replaying them, over and over, as he pictured what had happened to his boyfriend. 

Once Kenma got off his phone, he reached out to hold one of Iwaizumi's shaking hands. He didn’t know what words would bring comfort; he could only offer his presence.

After a short while, Kuroo came back over; his face was pale and downcast. "Tooru’s in surgery right now. They said it's going to be a miracle if he can walk normally... let alone..." 

No one needed him to finish the sentence.  _ 'Let alone, skate,' _ they all thought together. 

That news was more than Iwaizumi could bear; he felt tears falling down his face.  _ 'This is my fault,' _ he thought to himself.  _ ‘Everything’s my fault.’ _ He had hurt Oikawa emotionally, leading to the man getting so physically hurt that he would probably never get to skate again. Iwaizumi felt that he had single handedly threw away the light in his boyfriend's life. Skating was the one thing that could make Oikawa genuinely smile when nothing else could. 

The weight on Iwaizumi's conscience nearly crushed him. 

Kuroo pulled Iwaizumi against his chest. "He's going to be okay. He has to be... he’s so stubborn, remember?" 

Bokuto moved to sit on one of the waiting room chairs. He then pulled up his knees to his chest and buried his face in them. The entire evening was just  _ too much. _

Akaashi felt his eyes starting to tear up. He nervously wrung his hands and sat next to Bokuto. He then looked over at Suga, who was still pressed against Daichi's chest while crying.

Daichi had his arms around Suga while leaning against the side of the man’s head with his cheek. His wet eyes were shut and he was whispering soothing words to Suga. Soon he brought the man over to a chair with him; once he had sat down, he pulled his boyfriend onto his lap and held him close. 

Suga pressed his face back down against Daichi's tear soaked shirt. The image of Oikawa entering the crosswalk wouldn't leave him. The warning scream still lingered in his throat.  _ 'Tooru, look out!' _ he had cried. But the words didn't reach his friend in time, and now they were burned into his mind along with the image of his best friend's injured body. 

Daichi held Suga tighter, trying to calm the man’s shaking body. He had never witnessed the man so unraveled before.

Kenma still held Iwaizumi's hand. His other arm was curled around his waist in a nervous kind of way. He felt completely lost at the moment; he was unable to fix the situation and unable to escape the feelings that were overwhelming him. He thought about how much Oikawa meant to him. About how it had been Oikawa that had convinced him to try ice skating.

He knew how much Oikawa loved skating; it gave the man both purpose and happiness.

Kenma felt desperately guilty as he thought about how he was giving up skating by choice, when Oikawa would be forced to let it go. He almost wished it was him, not his friend, in that operating room. 

Kuroo noticed Kenma's lip trembling; he pulled both his boyfriend and Iwaizumi in for a tight hug. The three men stood in the middle of the busy waiting room, crying together. 

Akaashi wiped his tears from his face and stood up from his chair. "We’ll be here for a long while, so I'm going see if I can get us all some coffee." He knelt in front of Bokuto. "I'll be right back, okay?"

Bokuto nodded without lifting his head from his knees. 

Akaashi stood and headed towards the nurse station to ask where he could find coffee. 

Kenma pulled away from Kuroo and Iwaizumi. "I'll help Keiji get coffee," he said as he walked after his friend. Having a task to focus on made him feel slightly more grounded and much less likely to get washed away by emotion. 

Kuroo took Iwaizumi's hand and led the man to the row of chairs against the wall. He gently pushed his friend into the seat next to Daichi. Then he sat himself between Iwaizumi and Bokuto. He still held one of Iwaizumi's hands, and put his other hand on Bokuto's back.

Daichi reached over and took Iwaizumi's free hand, while still tightly holding Suga against himself with his other arm. 

Soon Akaashi and Kenma came back; they each held a drink carrier of large paper cups. They carefully handed out the cups of hot coffee.

At that point, Bokuto finally sat up and moved over one seat so that Kenma could sit beside Kuroo. Akaashi sat on his other side and handed him a drink.

Iwaizumi had cried out everything he had; his eyes were swollen and sore. And his friend's eyes were not any better off. It seemed like no one had tears left, nor did they have any words. They waited there together silently, hoping that Tooru’s surgery was going well.

A nurse came into the waiting room almost three hours later. She walked towards the seven men, searching out Kuroo; she had been who he talked to before. "Oikawa-san is out of surgery and is sleeping now. He probably won't wake up tonight. It would be best if you all go home and rest. You can come back in the morning for visiting hours," she said sympathetically, as she looked at each of the emotionally drained men. 

"We’re not leaving him here alone," Suga said firmly. 

Everyone nodded their agreement. 

"Can I wait by his bed until he wakes up?" Iwaizumi pleaded softly; his voice was raw from his earlier yelling and his recent crying. 

The nurse looked at him with a gentle expression. "Visiting hours ended at seven... are you his family?"

"He’s my boyfriend," Iwaizumi said quietly. 

"I'm only supposed to let legal family members go back after visiting hours, but... if it’s just you, I can make an exception," the nurse said kindly

At that moment, a tall woman came running into the waiting area. Her eyes scanned the room, locking onto the group of men when she saw them. She rushed over to them quickly.

"Boys!" She said as she reached them. "How’s Tooru? I got Kenma's message and came as soon as I could!"

No one seemed to be able to voice it. 

Luckily, the nurse was willing to fill Oikawa’s mom in on how the man was doing. "Are you related to the patient, ma’am?"

The woman nodded and walked over to the nurse. "I'm his mother, can you tell me how he is?"

The nurse looked at the chart in her hands and spoke loud enough for the rest of the group to easily hear. "Your son’s stable. None of his internal organs were damaged when he was hit by the car. His leg’s broken in three places and one was an open fracture. During surgery, the doctor implanted devices to keep the bones in place while healing. Two of the breaks were close to his right knee, so he may have trouble bending that leg in the future. He’ll be off his feet for at least three months, and then it's a just matter of physical therapy and recovery."

Everyone's eyes had been glued to the nurse as she shared Oikawa's condition. 

Oikawa's mom looked rather shaken up. "Can you take me to him, please?" 

"I was about to bring this man back to see him, if you'll both follow me," the nurse replied softly. 

Iwaizumi stood and followed the nurse alongside Oikawa's mom. His friends watched them go and huddled closer against each other as they processed the news of their friend’s condition. 

Oikawa’s mom reached out to hold Iwaizumi’s arm as they walked along behind the nurse. “You look awful, sweetie. Don’t worry too much. You know how strong Tooru is,” she said with a slightly shaky voice. She was probably trying to comfort herself as well as Iwaizumi. 

But her efforts to comfort him only made Iwaizumi feel worse. He couldn’t shake the guilt that was weighing on him; it followed him all the way to Oikawa’s room.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> The comments on this chapter will spoil the next chapter for you if you read them. I ended up spitting this chapter into two parts a while after I first posted this fic.  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *


	7. Where Your Destiny Lies

Iwaizumi was looking at Oikawa's sleeping face. It was scratched and bandaged above one eyebrow. He didn't look peaceful, Iwaizumi thought. He looked sad. As though he already knew that his boyfriend had indirectly caused his leg to abandon its purpose; it wouldn't help him glide across the ice anymore, nor would it catch his body as it fell from twisting in the air. 

Oikawa's mom was sleeping in a chair that was in one corner of the room. Her unconscious expression matched the emotions on her son's face; it showed the worry and sadness that the women had felt when she fell asleep a few hours beforehand.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa's mom had stayed in the room all night; the sun was just starting to bring light into the room through the window. 

A lump was caught in Iwaizumi's throat, but his tears were all spent. He sat beside Oikawa's bed quietly. His mind switched between hating himself, hating the car's driver, and begging to anything in the universe that may hear his desperate hopes.

_'Please... let him forgive me... I'll do anything,'_ his thoughts cried out. He laid his arms on the bed, gently pressing the tops of them against Oikawa's side. Then he laid his face down on the hospital bed; he felt exhausted, both emotionally and physically. 

Oikawa groaned just then.

Upon hearing the sound, Iwaizumi's head quickly lifted up and his eyes scanned Oikawa's face desperately.

"Haji... me," Oikawa whispered; his eyes were still closed. 

Iwaizumi took one of Oikawa's hands into his own. His voice shook and was barely above a whisper. "I'm right here, Tooru." 

Oikawa slowly opened his eyes. He looked confused as he studied his surroundings. He recognized that he was in a hospital room, and noticed his mom sleeping in a chair. His eyes then moved to his leg, which was set in a heavy cast. He stared at it for almost a full minute while barely blinking.

Finally, his eyes found Iwaizumi sitting at his side. They looked at each other silently, searching each other's faces. Minutes of silence passed them by.

After that, Oikawa spoke in a weak voice. "You look like shit, Iwa-chan." 

Iwaizumi laughed shortly at that, though it sounded more like a cry. "I should be the one saying that to you." 

Silence once again fell between them. 

Oikawa was still searching Iwaizumi's face. He didn't look angry, but it wasn't clear exactly what he felt. His expression was well guarded.

On the other hand, Iwaizumi was feeling very ashamed. But he wouldn't let himself look away as he took a deep breath and began his heartfelt apology. 

"I messed up, Tooru. I should've told you about the letter and asked for your opinion about it. And I should've asked you what you thought about me joining the hockey team, way back then. You're not selfish at all, I should never have said that. I'm the one who's been selfish. And now, because of me, you'll probably never skate again.” He broke down as he finished talking. Silent sobs shook him as he pressed his face against Oikawa's hand. 

Oikawa moved his hand to tilt his boyfriend’s face up by the chin. He’s expression became tender, yet intense; it was as though he was trying to memorize every detail of Iwaizumi’s features. When he finally spoke, his voice was quiet and a little unsteady. 

"In the moment before that car hit me, my life didn't flash before my eyes. Not like it does in the movies. I only saw your face. And I thought to myself, _'I need to see Hajime again.'_ Not once did I think of skating. If I had to choose, it would always be you... I will never regret having you in my life." He brushed away some tears with his free hand, and moved his other hand up to rest against Iwaizumi's cheek. 

Iwaizumi pressed his hand over Oikawa's and gave his boyfriend a soft look. "I never wanted to make you choose, Tooru. I’ll never stop blaming myself for this. I need you to know how sorry I am. And I promise that I’m going to work hard every day for the rest of my life, trying to make it up to you..."

Oikawa contemplated Iwaizumi's words, then slowly grinned. "If that's a marriage proposal, Hajime, then my answer is yes."

Iwaizumi's face went red as he sputtered out his response. "I didn't... I mean _I would_ … but... I’d have asked you in a better way!" 

Oikawa laughed at that; really, truly laughed. Joy echoed in the sound of it. "You won't _ever_ be able to outdo this moment. We’re engaged now, sorry,” he said, sounding anything but sorry. Gleeful and delighted would be a more accurate description.

Before Iwaizumi could respond, Oikawa continued talking in a soft voice. "It wasn't your fault that the car hit me, Hajime. I won't let you blame yourself for not protecting me from something, not this time. I was running away again. From my feelings... from you... from Suga... who should _seriously_ look into competitive power walking."

Both Oikawa and Iwaizumi smiled at the mental image of Suga power walking; the man tended to do so when upset. 

Oikawa spoke again, even more softly. "I'll work on opening myself back up to what I feel. I won't hide away from you anymore, so don't hide anything from me again, okay?"

The intimate moment was interrupted when someone's loud sob came from outside the room; the door was cracked open just a couple inches. Iwaizumi walked over and pulled the door open the rest of the way. He was greeted with the sight of Kuroo and Bokuto, who were crouched on the ground while crying happily.

Akaashi and Kenma stood behind them, looking equally emotional.

Daichi stood just a little further back; he was holding Suga from behind. They were both crying again, but this time they were tears of joy. 

"How long have you assholes been standing out here!?" Iwaizumi snapped at his friends.

He was met with a wave of bodies pulling him into a group hug, which was suffocatingly tight. Then everyone weaved around him and surrounded Oikawa's bed. They were all speaking at once.

"Do I get to be your best man?" Suga asked, wiping his eyes with a tissue. 

"I'm so glad you’re okay! Never go into the street again, ever!" Bokuto practically yelled. 

Akaashi squeezed Oikawa’s hand. "I'm relieved to see you, Tooru." 

Kenma squeezed Oikawa's other hand silently, but his emotions came through his expression. 

Kuroo almost jumped onto the hospital bed; Daichi stopped him just in time. "Tooru, you had me so scared! My heart couldn’t take it!" 

Daichi met Oikawa's eyes and nodded, smiling warmly. 

All the commotion had woken Oikawa's mom. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, then looked around the room. When she saw that Oikawa was awake, she rushed over to him. Then she brushed his hair aside and kissed his forehead. "I'm so glad you're awake, sweetheart."

Iwaizumi was still by the door. He crossed his arms as he watched the love between the people he most cared about and his boyfriend... or rather, his fiancé. Oikawa met his eyes from within the chaos around the hospital bed.

After winking at Iwaizumi, Oikawa spoke in a confident voice. "I love you too, everyone. You all look as shitty as Iwa-chan, by the way."

Everyone laughed at that; they were relieved to hear one of Oikawa's sassy remarks.

Oikawa looked at his mother. "Hajime and I are getting married." 

His mother's eyes went wide, then a huge smile spread across her face. "That’s so wonderful!"

Oikawa turned back to the others and continued speaking. "Suga, obviously you're going to be my best man, duh. And you'll all be groomsmen. We’re going to get married at the ice rink. Hajime and I are going to pair skate as our first dance. It's decided already, I won't hear any arguments over this." He had looked at Iwaizumi as he finished speaking.

The room was quiet. Everyone stared at Oikawa with varying degrees of sympathy and hope.

Iwaizumi cleared his throat loudly; everyone turned to look at him as he spoke. "Well, you're so stubborn that none of us were going to argue anyway. You always do what you set your mind to, regardless of what anyone says." 

Suga laughed and went to carefully sit beside Oikawa. "That's certainly true. If Tooru suddenly said he was going to learn to fly, I'd be convinced. Whenever he believes he can do something, he does it."


	8. Dancing On The Blades You Set My Heart On Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please listen to History Maker while you read this.
> 
> (Thanks LollyBellaYuki54 for once again commenting along while I was redoing a fic💕💕)

A large crowd filled the stands around the ice rink. And they were all dressed up for Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s wedding. The two men were sitting on a bench near the ice rink as they laced on their skates. They wore matching black suits with sparkly blue vests. 

Their six closest friends were around them, and they were all excited for the big moment. None of them had seen Oikawa skate since before the accident. 

Only Iwaizumi had been there to watch Oikawa as he struggled to learn how to skate on his injured leg; they worked on it together privately for months. 

Oikawa had gone through a very painful and tedious recovery over the year that had passed since the accident. Even though he had put on a brave face, his friends knew that not being able to get out on the ice was deeply frustrating for him. But he never gave up on the process of relearning how to skate. He leaned on his friends when it felt too hard, and let Iwaizumi know when he felt like giving up. 

Iwaizumi supported Oikawa completely through every step of the recovery.

Everyone had even pitched in and gave Oikawa piggyback rides around the apartment during the three months he was in a cast. It had started as an effort to cheer him up, but ended up becoming part of the way he got around; he didn’t like using the crutches he was given while he was at home. 

When the two men were finally ready, they walked up to the edge of the ice. Oikawa had a slight limp since he had lost some flexibility in his right knee. The doctors told him it was permanent; it's just how the bones healed.

Iwaizumi leaned toward Oikawa and whispered in the man’s ear. "First performance since your injury. Are you nervous?"

Oikawa reached for Iwaizumi's hand and held it against his mouth, kissing it softly. "No, not when you'll be out there with me."

Iwaizumi leaned in and pressed a kiss to Oikawa's lips, which made all their friends cheer obnoxiously. 

Kuroo was nearby, working on recording everything as it happened. He liked to think of himself as the most capable cameraman. Kenma was the one with all the best editing skills, though. 

Yaku's voice came over the speakers. _"Here they are, ready to skate their first dance as husbands."_

Lev's voice cut in right after. _"Congratulations you guys!”_

A thump and a groan from Lev came over the speakers. Yaku was still working on that anger management, apparently. 

Tsukishima, who sat next to Yamaguchi, chuckled at the commotion over the speakers. Kuroo and the rest still tormented him at the coffee shop. But their tips helped him save enough money to lay out his future plans; he was going to ask Yamaguchi to marry him after they both graduated college in a few months. 

History Maker started to play over the speakers while Iwaizumi and Oikawa moved forward together on the ice. They were holding hands and matching their paces. 

_Can you hear my heartbeat?_

_Tired of feeling never enough_

_I close my eyes and tell myself that my dreams will come true_

They soon separated and glided in a large circle, moving away from each other. They synchronized moving their hips to the music. Then they moved from one foot to the other; it almost looked like they were skipping across the frozen floor.

_There'll be no more darkness_

_When you believe in yourself you are unstoppable_

Next they spread their legs and pointed their toes out, mirroring each other perfectly as they moved around the invisible circle. They glided like that until they closed the distance between them. They met on the far side of the rink.

_Where your destiny lies, dancing on the blades_

_You set my heart on fire_

Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa's right wrist and right ankle and turned the momentum from Oikawa's approach into a lifted spin. 

_Don't stop us now, the moment of truth_

_We were born to make history_

_We'll make it happen, we'll turn it around_

_Yes, we were born to make history_

Oikawa had used his free arm to clutch his free foot as Iwaizumi spun him around upside down. When his husband let go of his ankle, he came out of the spin smoothly and righted himself. 

_Born to make history_

_Bo-bo-born to make history_

Next, they circled around each other before joining hands again. They picked up speed and skated straight forward. Oikawa came just in front of Iwaizumi's right side. 

_Don't stop us now, the moment of truth_

_We were born to make history_

Iwaizumi put his right hand on the small of Oikawa back and lifted the man up. His left hand held Oikawa's left ankle as he balanced the man high above his head. 

_We'll make it happen, we'll turn it around_

_Yes, we were born to make history_

Oikawa arms were spread out and down. His head relaxed back as Iwaizumi supported his weight. He was smiling in a way that only happened when it was skating; it radiated joy and exhilaration.

"Look at his face, Daichi. He’s so happy," Suga said, wiping happy tears away as he watched the couple skate. “I was afraid I’d never get to see him like this again.”

Daichi's eyes were teary as he nodded in agreement. Seeing Oikawa so happy out on the ice with Iwaizumi, after a year of grueling work, was incredibly moving. 

Meanwhile, Kuroo was sniffling as he followed the couple with his camera. Kenma was beside him and whispered in his ear. "You’re going to ruin the sound quality with your crying."

Kuroo sniffed louder. "You can just edit the song over it, okay? Let me have this moment."

After shaking his head and playfully rolling his eyes, Kenma leaned against Kuroo's arm. He smiled as watched his close friends share their joy out on the ice. 

Akaashi stood at the edge of the rink with Bokuto holding him tightly from behind.

"Can we skate like this at our wedding?" Bokuto asked excitedly.

"Don't you think that would be a bit unoriginal now?" Akaashi replied calmly.

"Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery!" Bokuto said playfully as he hunched down and rested his chin on Akaashi's shoulder.

Akaashi smiled and leaned back against his fiancé. The man had proposed to him right after his skating performance last year; the one that had been dedicated to their love. 

In the audience, Tendou sat close to Ushijima. They watched the couple moving across the ice together. A single tear escaped Ushijima, which he quickly wiped away. But Tendou had noticed it; he always did with things like that.

"You're such a romantic at heart, love," Tendou said while glancing at Ushijima and kissing the man on the cheek. “I’m glad to see these two skating together. It would have been such a shame if they never had the chance again.”

Ushijima nodded solemnly before he replied. "I was wrong before. Oikawa Tooru was never made for hockey. He was destined to dance on the ice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a few bonus scenes after chapter. 
> 
> [Click here for iwaoi skating art.](https://spacejammie-eimmajecaps.tumblr.com/post/631971050551377920/iwaizumi-skating-with-oikawa-based-on-a-pair-lift)
> 
> [Follow the artist here.](https://twitter.com/yna_arts?s=09)


	9. Bonus chapter! Bokuaka proposal

\---A Little Over One Month After Oikawa’s Accident---

It was the first day of the skating competition. Everyone was gathered together at the ice rink to support Akaashi; Suga wouldn’t be performing his routine until the next day.

An announcer’s voice came over the speakers. _"Our next performer is Akaashi Keiji skating to Don't Give Up On Me by Andy Grammar."_

Meanwhile, Akaashi and Bokuto stood at the edge of the ice. Bokuto hugged his boyfriend tightly. "Do your best, Keiji!"

Akaashi briefly kissed Bokuto and then stepped onto the ice. But he turned around and spoke confidently as he met the man’s gaze. "Watch me closely, Koutarou. I chose this song and made this routine for you." 

With that, he skated onto the ice and positioned himself. He faced his head up with his eyes closed. He held his arms down and open, away from his sides. His stance was hip width apart. When the music started, his body came to life. 

_I will fight_

_I will fight for you_

_I always do until my heart_

_Is black and blue_

Akaashi glided across the ice sideways with his legs wide and toes pointed out. He moved from the glide into a small jump, twisting in the air. He landed it perfectly and followed up with several more jumps. 

_And I will stay_

_I will stay with you_

_We'll make it to the other side_

_Like lovers do_

When Akaashi landed the last jump in that sequence, he immediately moved into a spin; he held one leg up by grasping his foot, while balancing on his other leg and reaching his free hand out in front of him.

_I'll reach my hands out in the dark_

_And wait for yours to interlock_

_I'll wait for you_

_I'll wait for you_

Akaashi came out of the spin flawlessly, then moved forward quickly and did several small twisting jumps in a row followed by some complicated footwork; it looked as though he were dancing across the ice.

_'Cause I'm not givin' up_

_I'm not givin' up, givin' up_

_No, not yet_

_Even when I'm down to my last breath_

_Even when they say there's nothin' left_

_So don't give up on_

Then Akaashi practically flew across the ice in a large circle while facing the audience, doing some beautiful step sequences as he went along. He stopped as soon as he lined up with Bokuto and reached his hands towards the man from about five feet away. He made motions as though he were wrapping Bokuto into a hug from across the ice and then started to skate backwards while gaining speed. 

_I'm not givin' up_

_I'm not givin' up, givin' up_

_No, not me_

_Even when nobody else believes_

_I'm not goin' down that easily_

_So don't give up on me_

Akaashi then moved into the most difficult part of his program. He performed a quadruple jump, consisting of four full revolutions in the air. After he landed it, he did a few steps and turns. Then he came into a low spin while holding one leg out.

_And I will hold_

_I'll hold onto you_

_No matter what this world'll throw_

_It won't shake me loose_

Bokuto watched his boyfriend on the ice with a wide smile; his eyes watered as he observed the grace and strength of the man he loved. Seeing Akaashi jumping and dancing on the ice to a song that the man had picked just for him was making his heart overflow. His whole body was tingling with excitement and he felt like he needed to do something to show his boyfriend how much he loved him.

As the song ended and Akaashi held the final pose on the ice, Bokuto couldn't contain his emotions anymore. He got a running start and jumped onto the ice. He ended up falling forward onto his stomach, but he rolled with it and held his arms out while sliding on his belly.

Akaashi looked at Bokuto with wide eyes as the man slid all the way across the ice and stopped a few paces from his feet. 

Bokuto scrambled around on the slick surface of the ice while trying to steady himself. He finally got one foot planted, but kept that leg bent while he lifted his weight onto his other knee; it was the classic proposal stance. He took one of Akaashi’s hands in his own and looked up at the man. 

"Marry me?" Bokuto whispered. 

Akaashi's mouth quivered; he covered it with his free hand as he nodded his head. "Of course, Koutarou. My answer is yes.”

In the audience, their close friends were all sitting together.

Kuroo was leaning against Kenma's shoulder, burying his face in the man’s hoodie. "That was so beautiful. Leave it to Bo to propose after sliding around like a damn penguin and still make it work.” 

Suga was sitting next to Daichi with both his hands over his mouth as he cried happy tears. 

Daichi wrapped an arm around his boyfriend as he smiled warmly down at where Bokuto and Akaashi were now hugging. 

Oikawa was sitting next to Iwaizumi. His injured leg was across Iwaizumi’s lap; the man held it in place for him tenderly. He had been forced to drop out of the competition, but he was still happy to show up in support of his friends. "That was such a beautiful proposal," he said while wiping a tear off his face. 

"Better than ours?" Iwaizumi teased; he was blinking back some tears of his own. 

"No. Ours was beautiful too," Oikawa said as he pulled Iwaizumi in for a kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may come back with Suga's performance, but not sure when. Remember he wanted to skate to Good For You by Selena Gomez


	10. Bonus chapter! Suga's performance

\---The Second Day Of The Skating Competition---

The voice of the announcer came through the speakers. _"Our next skater is Sugawara Koushi. He’s skating to Good For You by Selena Gomez."_

Suga was standing at the opening of the ice rink; he was unbuttoning a very long trench coat. Right before he pulled it off, he turned to look at Daichi in the crowd and winked at the man. Daichi hadn’t seen his skating outfit yet. Once he shrugged out of the coat, he skated out onto the ice. 

He was wearing a skintight long sleeved leotard, which was black. It was covered with sparkly diamonds and had a short skirt along the bottom that barely covered his butt. He had thin black stockings covering his legs and his skates were bright red. 

He positioned himself to start in the center of the ice; his stance wide and he had both arms up over his head. 

As the music started, Suga slowly brought his hands down slowly, sliding them over his chest and then down his stomach.

_I'm on my 14 carats_

_I'm 14 carat_

_Doing it up like Midas, mhm_

He started skating forward and then formed a large circle on the ice with his legs spread and toes both pointed straight to the sides. He then looped around several times and then dipped into a low spin. As he came up from it, he ran his hands up his stomach and all the way to his neck.

_Now you say I gotta touch_

_So good, so good_

_Make you never wanna leave_

_So don't, so don't_

Next, Suga twisted into two triple loops in a row. As he landed and moved into a step sequence, he rubbed his hands down his sides and leaned forward, shaking his hips in a circle as he skated across the ice backwards.

_Gonna wear that dress you like, skin-tight_

_Do my hair up real, real nice_

_And syncopate my skin to your heart beating_

_'Cause I just wanna look good for you, good for you, uh-huh_

After that, Suga started skating forward very quickly. He did a complicated jump with the momentum of his speed. Then he came into a spin on one straight leg while he held his other leg up high with one hand. His other arm was held up above his head.

_I just wanna look good for you, good for you, uh-huh_

_Let me show you how proud I am to be yours_

_Leave this dress a mess on the floor_

_And still look good for you, good for you, uh-huh_

Suga continued to spin as he lowered his body down, moving his lifted leg out straight and holding it with both hands as he spun low to the ground.

_I'm in my marquise diamonds_

_I'm a marquise diamond_

_Could even make that Tiffany jealous, mhm_

Suga stood up after the spin, moving slowly while running both hands up his body and leaning his head back with his mouth open as if he were gasping for air. 

_You say I give it to you hard_

_So bad, so bad_

_Make you never wanna leave_

_I won't, I won't_

When Suga finally came to the end of the routine, his final pose was him leaning back against the ice on both elbows with his knees open and his head back. His mouth was open and he was breathing hard. 

Daichi was sitting with his friends in the audience. He had been mesmerized by Suga's movements; it had been an amazing performance. He was really grateful for the sweatshirt on his lap.

Suddenly there were six boxes of tissues being offered to him. Bokuto, Akaashi, Iwaizumi, Oikawa, Kuroo and Kenma were all looking at him with varying degrees of amusement as they held the tissues towards him. 

"Your face is pretty red there, Daichi," Iwaizumi said as he smirked.

"We thought you might start spurting blood from your nose at any moment," Kuroo said with a wink.

"We made sure we were prepared to support you," Akaashi said with a serious expression, though his eyes were twinkling playfully. 

Bokuto wiggled his eyebrows at Daichi and thrust his hips around in his seat. 

Kenma maintained a calm expression but had an amused look in his eyes. 

"You're all assholes," said Daichi while crossing his arms irritably. 

Suga came over to his friends after he got his scores announced. He was wearing covers on his skates but hadn't put his trench coat back on. He stood in front of Daichi with his hands on his hips. "Did you like my performance, Daichi?" 

Daichi nodded; he was speechless as he looked at Suga’s outfit up close. He could feel both Kuroo and Bokuto poking his back with their boxes of tissues while they were snickering. He ignored them and stood up. He swept Suga up in his arms and turned to leave, carrying Suga away as one might carry a bride. 

"See you at your place for dinner in a few hours, boys!" Suga said over Daichi's shoulder with a wink. 

The group of friends laughed heartily. Kuroo and Bokuto were even snapping pictures, capturing the moment so that they could all look back on it for more laughs in the future. They’d probably print one of the photos on a pillow and give it to Daichi as a gift. 

As the laughter died down, Kenma spoke in a mellow voice. "You guys do realize that Suga was the one who drove us all here, right?" 

Everyone groaned as they realized that Kenma had a good point. They all started to stand up while grumbling about walking home. It was a thirty minute walk.

Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi while pouting. "I can't walk home with my leg like this, I didn't bring my crutches!" 

Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa silently, then sighed heavily and crouched in front of the man. "Fine. Climb on dumbass, before I change my mind."

Oikawa squealed happily as he wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi’s shoulders. "Aw, Iwa-chan! You do love me!"


	11. Bonus chapter! Hello Teaser Trailer!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teaser trailer just dropped and you know that the guys are YOI fans. Here's a quick look at some of their reactions!

Bokuto was sitting on the couch scrolling through social media while munching on chips. He had been procrastinating on the cleaning that he was supposed to be doing, but he really needed to get off his phone and start that before Kenma and Akaashi got back from getting a massage; the two men had already finished their share of the cleaning.

It was actually their monthly deep cleaning day, so everyone was pitching in. Oikawa was in the bathroom working on cleaning the sink. Meanwhile, Kuroo was vacuuming around the house. 

Right as Bokuto was about to stop scrolling his phone, something caught his attention. He scrolled back up and then his eyes went wide. There was a teaser trailer for Ice Adolescence. He watched it with actual tears in his eyes, turning the volume up all the way so he could hear it over the noise of the vacuum. 

As the video finished playing, Bokuto started squealing as he jumped up off the couch; his movements knocked the bag of chips onto the floor, causing a mess.

Kuroo gave Bokuto an angry look as he shut off the vacuum. "Dude! I just vacuumed right there!"

Bokuto rushed over and shoved his phone into Kuroo's face. "Look, look, look, look, look!"

The phone was too close to see, so Kuroo grabbed it out of Bokuto's hand and held himself. His irritation about the spilled chips immediately disappeared once he saw the trailer and hit play. After he watched it, he grinned widely as he turned and yelled towards the bathroom. "Tooru! Come here, quick!!"

Oikawa came out of the bathroom, walking with his slight limp; he was wearing rubber gloves and had a sponge in hand. "What's up?"

Kuroo held Bokuto's phone so that Oikawa could watch the video as he replied with glee. "Oh nothing, only what we've all been waiting for!"

Oikawa's expression went from curious to thrilled as he watched the short video. "Is this for real? Am I dreaming?!"

Bokuto practically screamed as he started jumping around. "It's finally happening!"

They all huddled together and watched the video over and over again for several minutes. 

"That's it! I'm skating a routine in that outfit!" Oikawa said when he finally pulled his attention away from the video. He took out his phone so that he could text Iwaizumi the news; the man was at the ice rink with Daichi for junior hockey practice. He would also have to call Suga so that they could gush about it over the phone.

Bokuto took his phone back from Kuroo and started to text Akaashi. "I can't wait to watch the movie! I'm literally trembling right now, it’s hard to even text!"

"Dude, me too," Kuroo replied. "Let's rush through cleaning and rewatch the show!"

There was agreement all around; they hurried through their chores so that they could rewatch Yuri On Ice for what had to be the twentieth time. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
